Kingdoms Of The Heart
by Kaiyoshi
Summary: When Naruto is framed for kidnapping princess Hinata, he is soon forced to be her slave. Hinata happens to be the cruelest princess alive. Killing people when they look at her wrong. Can Naruto survive the clutches of the malevolent princess?
1. Episode I:New friends

Hey ya'll! this is my 3rd fic ever so play nice. If you read this you should try my other story its called, Hide Or Die its funny and everything else try it.

* * *

Hinata is a spoiled princess who only think of people, as prisoners that walk along the streets. She would always laugh at people who just lost there jobs, she would murder people for calling her pretty when she thinks there ugly.To plainly say it, Hinata is a bitch to some it all up. Naruto on the other hand is very Kind, Noble, Caring, Loving, Handsome, and Brave. Naruto is your average kind of farm boy, milked the cows, feed the hens, groom the horse's, all in all Naruto was a perfect farmer.

Its 6:00AM Naruto woke up and took his bath brushed his teeth, put some more seeds in the ground. Water the plants feed his cows and, feed his hens. "Yo Hinata there his this farm boy they say, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, they say he is the best farmer around. People say he's really cute for a farmer, wanna go check it out?"Susie said. Hinata seemed interested in the boy, so she decided to check him out.

Hinata and Susie left the Castle with out anyone noticing them, they got dressed in different clothes so no one can notice them. They walked down the streets looking like hobos, so no one can notice them. They finally a rived at Shinkanomogami farm, this is where the Castle mostly gets there produce from. Hinata walked up to the farm and knocked on the door, "Who is it?"Yondaime said walking to the door.

"What should are names be, we have to choose them right now"Susie said. "Ok your name is Lily, and my name is Momiji" Hinata said, "Just a minute!"Yondaime said walking to the door. He opened the door to the girls that was going to change his life,"Hello how may i help you ma'am"Yondaime asked Hinata."I'm one of your son friends he probably doesn't remember my name that well, can we speak with him"Hinata explained.

"Naruto your friends are here!"Yondaime said cheerfully because his son had friends, "Ok be there in a minute!"Naruto shouted in the back room."He will be here in just a second please wait in are living room"Yondaime gladly showed them the way, Naruto came after a few seconds to greet his so called friends."Hello..."Naruto thought that it would be Kiba at the door but he found to girls sitting on his couch.

"Umm...where have we met, I'm sorry I don't remember your face from anywhere?"Naruto quickly noticed that they were never friends, and he knew that they was there for something else that wasn't a crop. "Hey I'm Momiji and this is my friend, Lily you don't remember us very well because we met at a party a few years ago"Hinata came up with a lie in the nick of time.

Naurto tried to remember but couldn't remember a party,"Well you girls thirsty?"Naruto asked the 2 girls."No I'm fine"Hinata said,"I would like some water please, thank you"Susie said to Naruto, Naruto quickly walked off to retrieve her water. "Thank you Naruto, so I forgot do you have any other siblings?"Hinata said trying to start a conversation between them, "No I'm a only child, I'm bored want to go and hang around the city for a bit.

They nodded there heads and went to the city of hope, thats what they call it."Hey who wants fresh apples before we leave, its on the house"Naruto said so he could be nice to them. "Yes thank you Naruto"Susie walked up and to the fresh fruit out of Naruto's hand. she gave the other one to Hinata,"Thanks"Hinata bit into her apple,"Hmm this is fantastic!"Hinata said while digging her face in the juicy red apple. Naruto walked the girls back to the city and they talked all day long, they became good friends that day.

Naruto walked Hinata to Susie's house,"Well this is are stop, its about 7:00PM you should really get inside" Naruto said. telling the 2 girls good bye Naruto walked home humming a tone he heard today, on his way back home the Kingdom of hope had a ceremony of the 2 kingdoms friendship and loyalty to each other. Naruto walked through the crowed trying to get home when a gun shot was heard.Bang Bang Everyone put there heads down because of the gun shots.

Naruto looked up to see who did it, "I am from the other kingdom my name is, Sasuke Uchiha remember it for now on, because I will be coming to this village more often and any girl that wants me stand now are for ever hold your peace"Sauke said. and jumped off the roof of the building he was on and jumped in front of Naruto,"Who are you I havent seen you around here?"Sasuke asked Naruto."Thats because I'm new here your highness, my name is Na-"Naruto didn't finish before Sasuke walked away.

"Jack ass"Naruto whispered to himself,"Sasuke got back on his horse and left back to the, kingdom of hearts. Naruto walked home and went straight to bed, he would talk to his father tomorrow about not working that day and he would have to hear him complain about what he did or what he could of done. Naruto quickly went to sleep because of to reasons, 1: didn't want to hear his fathers mouth, 2: just was to damn tired to do anything about it.

Naruto woke up the next day wondering when the hell did he go down stairs and fall a sleep on the couch,"When did I get down here?"Naruto said rubbing his eye lid. "I brought you down here because I did all the work yesterday, I know you wanted to hang out with your friends but you could of helped a little"Yondaime said. "Yeah I'm sorry"Naruto said getting up to go water the crops. and this is just the beginning for him, Naruto started to water his crops when something attacked him.

* * *

"So how do you like it? is it good, well review are you wont get Limon pie 


	2. Episode II: Dead Past And New Beginning

Yo homies! whatsup, Hey sorry that I didn't update earlier. Had to clean my kitchen again, and had to take jack-ass dog on a walk. Well guess I gotta start the story now.

* * *

Naruto was knocked over from what-ever hit him, "What the heck was that?" Naruto said panting on the ground. Naruto stood up and walked back to his house to ask his father, do they have wolfs around now, sense hunters came and shot them down and chased them out of the forest. Naruto was walking back when it hit him again, "Ah!" Naruto backed up from the thing that attacked him.

The Wolf walked up to Naruto, "Hey kid, what'ya doin so early in the morning. Because I was wondering if we could hang out, with you in my stomach!" Wolf hoped over by Naruto. The Wolf was abnormally bigger than a normal wolf, "What do you need, please don't kill me. I'm a farmer, and farmers don't kill wolfs" Naruto told him. "Oh-yeah really now, farmers don't kill wolfs is gotta be the most bull crap I've ever heard" Wolf walked closer to Naruto.

"Please don't do this! I'm sorry what ever anyone done to you. just don't kill me, wait at this farm we don't carry guns because we don't harm others believe it!" Naruto told the wild wolf. "Alright, my name is Kile you can call me Kay" Kile said to Naruto. "Wait your not going to kill me?" Naruto looked confused, "Why kill the pray when they can get you free food" Kile looked at Naruto. "Wait, free food?... Oh no but I'm sorry I can't give you are chickens are cows" Naruto told Kile.

"If you want your life I think you will give me what I want ok" Kile walked up to Naruto and bit him on the arm. "Ow what was that for?!"Naruto said slightly raising his voice, "Listen your mine now got it I own you now, got it. umm whats your name?" Kile asked, "Naruto Uzumaki sir" Naruto put his head down and almost cryied. "Look will this make you stop crying if I just came once a week to eat, then I will protect you for giving me food" Kile said trying to make there deal better.

Naruto looked up, "Wait why do I need protection?" Naruto looked at Kile. "Well if I came down here to get some grub so will they and if they know your mine they will leave you alone. So basicly we both get a huge part of the deal what do ya think?" Kile asked Naruto. "Fine we gotta deal"Naruto told the wolf, "Perfect, we will get along perfectly, and why do you need protection. because I see when those bullys pick on you I'll take care of anyone who tries to hurt you in any kind of way" Kile mint what he said.

Naruto got up and showed Kile where there farm was. "Here we are, what do you want?" Naruto asked the strange wolf what he wanted. but Naruto just noticed, "Your a talking wolf!" Naruto shouted and pointed his finger at Kile. "Its rude to point" Kile said laughing at Naruto, Naruto and Kile got along pretty well Kile was funny to Naruto. He was Naruto's first true friend, In till his dad came home and found a wolf on his sons lap. It looked like he killed Naruto when Naruto was a sleep with ketchup and raw meat was on him.

"You demon get out!" Yondaime shouted at the beast. "Hey I didn't do anything wrong, your son is just a sleep don't get your pannys in a bunch" Kile said. "Naruto? Naruto?" Yondaime said to see if his son would wake up because he was afraid if he got close to Kile he would bite him. "Naruto!!" Yondaime said, Naruto sprung of the couch from hearing his fathers voice and made Kile fly across the room. "Naru!!--" Kile couldn't finish when he flew through the window. "Kile!!" Naruto shouted and ran outside.

"Naruto!! stop!" Yondaime ran after him, Naruto was running up to the wolf when he was shot. "Ah!" Naruto let out a faint noise then fell over, "Naruto!!" Yondaime came up and held his son in his arms. "Naruto?" Kile said but Naruto didn't respond, Kile turned around and ran to the person who shot Naruto and bit his neck. "Help!! Help!!" The Man screamed before the wolf bit off his whole neck, Kile ran back to Naruto.

"Naruto answer me? Naruto?" Kile rent back to the forest. Yondaime quickly turned and asked who shot the gun, "I did the boy was talking to the princess and touching the princess thats against the law" The Knight said putting down his gun. "You shot my son because of talking and toughing someone and your tres passing someone else's farm, I'll kill you" Yondaime jumped on the Knight and started to beat the living crap out of him.

"Get off me! get off!!" the Knight said, and couldn't get from under Yondaime beating wrath. The other Knight's came, "Get off of him now! before we shoot!" The Blue Knight said holding the gun at Yondaime's head. "Shoot me!" Yondaime head got blown open from the gun, and Naruto just woke up and rolled over to see that his father's brain flew everywhere. " Dad no!!!!" Naruto screamed his lungs out.

* * *

So was this chapter better are not? don't ask about the talking wolf he's cool. Anyways hope you liked it reviews makes me happy and if you don't review you don't get Limon pies. 


	3. Episode III: Lie

**"Yo diggie dogs! took me years too update didnt it? well I'm trying too make this chapter longer for an apology. So were cool right? home dogs diggie dogs, I'm so lame, but i will make this chapter as mind blowing as possible as I can I promise believe it**!".

* * *

Naruto woke up from his dream in bed, to find that his dad just called his name, to come down stairs. Naruto made his way down the stairs to his father to hug him, "Dad!! your dead you can't be here!?!?! are can you? it was all a dream". Naruto huged his dad like there was no tomorrow, (If it was a dream, then Kile doesn't exist right? I mean so if i go outside right now walk down to that forest and call his name he won't come). 

"Dad, can I go to the Mynokio forest?" Naruto asked his father. "Why? do you have friends waiting for you are something?" Arashi looked at Naruto, "Well friend, not friends so can I go please" Naruto pleaded. "Fine fine you can go, but come back before the moon rise's okay?" arashi turned back at Naruto. "Okay thank you dad your the best!" Naruto huged his father and eat breakfast, and ran to the forest of Mynokio.

Naruto made it 8:30AM, walked down into the forest. Naruto made his way to the best place to call his friend, or make believe, (Is he real or fake? it was a dream thats all it ever was nothing else. I mean will he come?) Naruto walked and then stood in a open area if he called his name, he will come. "Kile!!! Kile!!!" Naruto screamed his name, over and over again, it was now 2:46PM Naruto got up and turned around to see Kile sitting there looking at him.

"How long were you there?" Naruto asked afraid, "A while now but i feel like i know you from somewhere?". Kile looked down at the ground, and tried to remember where he seen Naruto before. "You don't remember me?" Naruto wasn't afraid anymore, and he set down next to Kile, Kile looked up and he noticed Naruto was right beside him. "Hey when did you move? eh hmm... Bark!! Now I remember, your the one who i saved before in my dream, but i thought you were fake" Kile tilted his head to the side.

"Really? I thought you were fake too? well we are both wrong" Naruto giggled a little because of the look, on Kile's face. "So your real then so is the dream right?" Kile asked Naruto, Naruto stopped laghing in an second. "Oh no dad!! quick Kile, let me get on your back and ride us to my house!" Naruto asked Kile. "But i only know you from a dream" Kile said, "Kile please!!" Naruto begged, "Fine get on!" Kile told Naruto. Naruto hopped on Kile and road off to his house

(Dad hold on, I'm almost there) Naruto kept hoping that there not there yet. With Kile speed they got there in an hour, "Dad!! dad!! were are you!!" Naruto looked around for him, and didn't find him in till he saw him with the gaurd. Naruto ran up to Arashi, "Dad stay away from him!" Naruto looked at the gaurd, "You your under arest, for the crimes of kidnapping the Princess from the Castle, Touching the Princess without permission, talking too the Princess without permission is illegal" The Gaurd said pulling out the hand cuffs.

"Wait i didn't kidnap the princess, she left on her own" Naruto started to grind his teeth together. "Oi don't try to lie to me" The gaurd looked Naruto in the eye's, "I didn't do it!! ask her your self" Naruto said. "We did she said that you did it!" Naruto looked down and thought, (Wait a minute she came to my house I didn't leave, in till she came why would she lie like that. she said she liked me, wait!!!), "Hey I didn't even talk to the princess i Talked to the's girl there name's were Momiji & Lily" Naruto told the gaurd.

The gaurd didn't like Naruto's story, so he put him in the hand-cuffs anyway. "Hey take them off right now!" Arashi said looking at the gaurd, "I said, let him go gaurd face" Arashi told him once again. "I have a name dick-face, and its Hatake Kakashi, I'm the imperial gaurd working straight under the king services". Kakashi took Naruto well tried too take Naruto to the car. "If you try to touch me i can sew you" kakashi said smiling, "Who said i cared" Arashi punched Kakashi.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Naruto stood up and looked at his father, "Dad leave hurry i can take care of him" Naruto looked at the gaurd one more time before he ran, into Iruka's club. "Naruto!!" Arashi screamed taking his attention away from Kakashi, "Now is my time!" Kakashi ran up and stabbed Naruto's father well attempted. Kile got in the way, "Know one hurts my food machine" Kile bit Iruka's neck. "Get him off me!!!!" Iruka screamed like a little girl, Kakashi grabbed his gun before he got to shoot it, Naruto tackled him.

"Get off brat, before I kill you, if you know whats good for your shity, farm" Kakashi kicked Naruto off Naruto got up and when he did Kakashi already had the gun. "Good bye" Kakashi shot the gun at...

* * *

**"Well what you think of the chapter, review please and you will get Lemon pies!!"**


	4. Episode IV: The Job

**Me: O.k check dis out homie! I know it took me fo-eva to update. But chek dis, I need you to give me mo reviews, or i can act like a thug and slice you to bits bitch! how you like dat Bitch not giving me revi- hey what yo-.**

**Other me: Sorry about that, split-personality. Don't think I'm crazy! like you don't have one! everyone has one if you don't your crazy, don't judge me! I'm sorry i just... want a PS3 but my mom cant get it right now. Because Its a fucking down payment on a fucking car! my bad my bad sorry let me get to the story.**

* * *

At... Luigi! naw just kidding. Shot the gun at... Kile. "No Kile!" Naruto ran and picked up the enormous wolf, "I'll be all right, cough cough! no really just help your dad" Kile said. "Naruto I can move c'mon lets-!" Kile fell down out of pain in his chest. Naruto set him down and ran at Kakashi, Naruto tackled him again. "Get off-" Kakashi was reaching for his gun, "No! shut the fuck up! you hurt my friend, I'm never gonna let you live for that" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's gun but there was no ammunition. "Nice try, but your dead! I'm gonna ki-", "Stop at once!" Hiashi ordered.

Kakashi backed off, "Yes sire" Kakashi stood inline beside Iruka. "Thank you so-" "Shut up you thief-Rapist-con artist-peasant" Hiashi took his attention off of Naruto. Arashi got and cleaned himself up, "I'm sorry but I don't get it, why is my son being arrested" Arashi asked. "The Majesty, doesn't talk to peasants. I will explain why we are he-" I can explain this my self, Neji" Hiashi said. "Yes Sir Majesty" Neji stood back.

"My daughter Hinata Hyuuga said she was almost raped by you, Naruto Uzumaki. She told me that you told her you wanted to paint her a picture, by the hillside by then you had her alone and you tried to rape her! arrest that boy, and take him to get a execution enlist him now, anyone who's execution is today is being cancel-" "No father!" Hinata stood up. "Don't kill him" "Hinata grabbed her cloth and cleaned Naruto's face.

"But He tried to-" "Its ok father, he didn't get to... because he stopped he didn't want to rape me i think? he just wanted a nude picture. If i think about it now..." Hinata told a straight up lie. "Ok if you say so but now what should we do with him? its your choice" Hiashi set down. "Ok, umm i want him to work eleven hours a day at our manor, and I can control him on the clock" Hinata set down.

"Fine, from this day on your my daughters servant eleven hours a day. Your day off is monday you will work from 9:00AM-8:00PM you got that if you don't come before or correctly on time your going to be tabuu from your own home be there tomorrow, and have a good day Uzumaki" Hiashi left. Hinata couldn't help but look back at him when Naruto noticed she turned her head.

Naruto went back to Kile, "Kile are you ok?" Naruto asked his best friend. But there was no response, "Kile? Kile!" Naruto felt for his pulse he felt one but it wasn't strong, Naruto gave him to his dad. Thank god Arashi was a doctor. "Dad hurry! he's gonna die isn't he" Naruto started crying, "No Naruto he isn't! don't think like that are he will die!" Arashi stared at Naruto. "Yeah your right! Kile's gonna live" Naruto set outside his fathers office, finally his dad came out 2hours later.

"is he-" "His fine Naruto, but I'm not an Animal doctor" arashi told him. "Oh...so that means he's not alright" Naruto put his head down. "No Naruto he's fine I'm not a Animal Doctor but I'm well enough sure that he's alright, you can go see him if you want. but just to remind you he's not what he seems" Arashi said smoking. Naruto walked in the room to see a Fox lying in the medical bed, "What?" Naruto said thinking to himself. Kile turned his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but my real name is Kyuubi" Kyuubi said.

"Oh and your not a wolf" Naruto said, "No I'm not" Kyuubi licked his paw. Naruto jumped and hugged Kyuubi showing him that he cares he's alright, "Ok ok, enough" Kyuubi said Naruto stopped. "Thank you for saving me & my dad, were very grateful come here anytime you need food k" Naruto tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Stop doing that its freaky, and I can't take food from you" Kyuubi turned his head. "Wh-Why!" Naruto asked worried, "Because you guys are good people and can't take food from you because your my friend" Kyuubi said. Naruto Slapped him upside the head, "What the fuck was that for?" Kyuubi said. 

"because I'm your friend! no your taking this food and you like it, because I'm your friend i wanna give it to you kay so don't act like a bitch and just take it" Naruto smiled and walked out. "Wow" Kyuubi looked down at the chocolate Naruto left. "Hmm" Kyuubi took some of it, "Dad your right he's fine, thanks dad!" Naruto hugged his dad. "thanks Naruto" Arashi hugged him back "Now how about we eat in front of Kyuubi's face since he can't have any" Arashi said, "That sounds fun" Naruto started Laughing in a demonic tone.

* * *

**Gangsta** **Me: So do you Like dis chaptuh are wut! if you don't? I'm gonna cut you open take your lever and throw it at yo mama! and I'm gonna! wait what yo-**

**Other Me: Sorry about that again, he slips out time to time. Its not my fault, you have one to! Stop talking about me! I can hear you! Oh yeah give me reviews or we can do what he said...**

**Ps: Read Veloci R. Apter, stories their good believe me atleast 2 will apeal you.  
**


	5. Episode V: First Day

**Yo! I havent update in nearly a year! what you been upto? I realized that my stories chapters are no where near up to par with everyone else's. So, I'm making this chapter longer, not like any of the other chapters, I'm actually making this much longer, okay? Oh, and I'm not freaking out anymore or having (Me) come out anymore. I have my ps3 now, so don't worry about it. Thanks to the last person who reviewed on this story I'm updating it. Hopefully you'll like and I don't screw it up. Onto the chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and his father walked into the room with Kyuubi and ate steamed vegetables in his face for an whole hour before they gave him some. It was hilarious seeing Kyuubi frustrated. But, all thats going to end, now. Naruto woke up in the morning, a usual morning like always, water the crops, eat breakfast, feed the animals, clean out the barn and chicken coop. Not all that hard, but when it finally came, Naruto couldn't help but notice it. "Dad? Are we having company to day?" Naruto asked his father, who was cleaning the foal, (Its a baby horse). Naruto's father walked over to the three cars that pulled up into his farm.

"And who might you be?" Naruto's father asked.

"We came to collect the merchandise" Kakashi said with a black eye.

"Huh? Hahahaha. Me and my son gave you a good beating didn't we?" Arashi said laughing.

"Shut up. I'm not here to kick your ass. I'm here to pick up the boy" He said.

"Boy what-Naruto" Arashi said. "I'll go get him, wait here" Arashi said. Arashi walked to the back with Naruto.

"Dad, what're they here for?" Naruto asked.

"There here for you. Its time to go work for that lying son of bitch. Now, be careful, don't try to piss off anybody. And if you can, avoid all fights if possible. Naruto, I don't want you dead. So please, please don't start anything?" Arashi said.

Naruto looked down. "Okay, I'll do my best!" Naruto said looking back up at his father.

"Okay good. Here, take this along for good luck" His father said handing him his mothers necklace. Naruto hugged his father and then ran outside to the guards.

"I'm ready chicken shit" Naruto called Kakashi.

"Where did you get that name from, Donkey?" Kakashi asked opening the door for Naruto.

"The same place your mother bought you, trailor trash city. Why do you ask?" Naruto said smirking.

"Alright, thats enough Kakashi" Iruka said. Kakashi slammed the door in Naruto's face. He then walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. They drove for an hour and they made it to the kingdom. Kakashi stepped out of the car with Iruka and they opened the door for Naruto. "Get out" Iruka said with his broken nose. Naruto hopped out of the car and on to the hard cold cement. Naruto was guided to the doors of the mansion. Naruto walked inside with Kakashi and Iruka. They quickly moved to the sides of the room and bowed to Hiashi who walked in the scene. Naruto quickly bowed the same as they did to the king.

"Your her new servant yes?" Hiashi asked Naruto.

"Yes your majesty" Naruto said.

"Well then get to her fucking room!" Hiashi said.

"But I can't sire!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? and why is that?" He said frustrated.

"Because I don't know my way!" Naruto said. Everyone went blank white. Hiashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that his a problem" Hiashi said. Hiashi looked at Kakashi and Iruka, "Why don't you show him to her room?!?!" Hiashi asked.

"We can't sire!" Iruka said afraid.

"And why is that?!?!" Hiashi asked.

"Because, we don't know our way either" Iruka said. Everyone went blank white once more.

"Fine! I'll take you!!" Hiashi said marching down the corridor. Along the way, Hiashi told them if they forgot where the room was, he would take off their heads, so now Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi memorized the path to the room. Naruto, Iruka and Kakashi were walking with the king for quite a while.

"Umm, excuse me sire?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Hiashi said to Naruto.

"Its taking a mighty long time to get their. How far is it?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up! I know where I'm going?!?! Who said we were lost?!?!" Hiashi blabbered out. Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka stood their looking at him.

"You don't know where were going?!?!?!" Kakashi said.

"Well, sorta kinda" Hiashi said.

" 'Sorta kinda'? I could get lost and die here! I mean. Your majesty, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kakashi said.

"Well, I wouldn't seem like a king if I didn't know my own way around the mansion. Now, lead the way" Hiashi said.

"Well sir, I don't know my way either-" He saw the devilish look in Hiashi eyes saying: If you don't do this, I'll kill you. That was the look he was giving Kakashi. "Yes, I'll lead the way" Kakashi said. Going to some doors here and there they made it to the main entrance again. "What? How can it be?!?! How could I possibly miss her majesties room?!?!" Kakashi said.

"Dammit! I'll lead the way!!" Iruka said. Iruka marched through the doors of the mansion and they made it to the back of it. They went through the court yard and all the way around back to the main entrance. "What?! Impossible?! It can't be that I didn't find it?!?!" Iruka said. Hiashi walked back into the main entrance. All of them walked into the main room where they first came and they looked at each other.

"Now where could my daughters room be-?"

"Daddy?" Hinata said walking out of her room. Her door was right at the main entrance. "May I--" She stopped as she saw Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka and her father standing there looking surprised. "Whats going on?" Hinata asked.

"Her room was right in front of us............" Kakashi whispered.

"How could I possibly not know if this......." Iruka whispered to himself.

"See?!?! I told you I would lead you to my daughters room" Hiashi said.

"But-!"

"Say one word kid--any of you. And your all going to be dead" Hiashi said with a glare. Naruto covered his mouth. Hinata walked down the stairs and bowed before her father. She then turned towards Naruto and smiled.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, mister picture man" She said smiling.

"You lying snake!!" Naruto said.

"What did you just say?" Hiashi asked.

"I called her a loving beautiful young lady" Naruto said opening his arms.

"Oh, thats better. And one more remark like that, and your dog food" Hiashi said walking away. Hinata looked back towards Naruto.

"Hey how about we go to my room! and you can meet Sakura!!" She said. Naruto started gritting his teeth together just from listening the words escape from her mouth.

"Okay" Naruto said. Wanting to say much more, Naruto held it in for his own good, and his fathers. Hinata grabbed on to Naruto's wrist and dragged him to her room. Kakashi and Iruka followed closely behind them into her room. Hinata turned around and stopped them both.

"Sorry, no men allowed" She said closing the door.

"Your Majesty!! You mustn't be alone with him!!" Kakashi said. Hinata locked the door behind her. Naruto stepped away from the wall, it had pictures of men with numbers and stars.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, thats my chart" Hinata said sitting down on the couch.

"A chart? for what?" Naruto asked looking at the men.

"I keep track of how many servants I had and how good they were at there jobs" Hinata said. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. Rating people by there preformances, keeping track of their names, ages, birth, death, how long they worked here, and when they quit. Its sickening, seeing this happen. Just imagine, people keeping track of every move you make. Not giving you what you need. Rating your performances, killing you if you didn't give them the right look. You could die just for blinking. Its a terrible place for anyone to be.

"How could you...!!" Naruto said.

"Uh?" Hinata asked sitting down.

"How could you just do this?!?! Is it pleasurable? Keeping their faces on your wall?!?! How can you live with yourself?!" Naruto asked.

"How can I do what? Oh the pictures. Its easy. All you need to do is rate them if their nice, if they can clean good, or just around when you want them to be" Hinata said.

"Why did you make them come here? Just so they can suffer?!?!" Naruto asked.

"Well of course" She said. Not went into total shock. He never imagined people like this existed. He thought that they were only in books, movies, video games, shows, cartoons and anime/manga. But if they were real, he wouldn't think that he would actually meet one. Even worse be there servant. TO even think of a person like this, it would make Naruto puke. Naruto couldn't take being near a person like that, EVER. He just has so much hate for people like her.

"You son of a bit--!"

"And thats not all, I make them come here just so I can see them squirm in my presence. So I can watch them suffer, its much more enjoyable seeing them suffer then knowing there suffering at home" Hinata said tilting her head side to side.

"Why?!!? Why would you do this to anyone who doesn't deserve it?!" Naruto asked.

"Because, I want to. I HATE seeing people happy, it makes me sick to the bone. I can't stand having people walk and smile, or jump and scream hurray. I can't stand to see people with freedom" Hinata said.

"What? Freedom-?" The door unlocked and Kakashi ran in with Iruka.

"Your majesty! Are you alright?!?!" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine!" Hinata said angry walking away. Naruto looked at her walking away.

'Why would she be angry? She is the one who gets happy for sending people like me to a place like this' Naruto said. Kakashi And Iruka walked after Hinata, while pulling Naruto along with them. "Anh! your hurting me!!" Naruto said.

"Who cares? I hate you" Kakashi said pulling Naruto harder. Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto made it to Hinata's bedroom, Kakashi knocked on the door. "Your majesty, You left your servent outside your personal room. May I open the door and step inside with him?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I'll let him in. You two.......get away" Hinata said.

"But your majesty! you now we can't--!"

"Get away now, or I'll get you demoted" She said through the door.

"Your-!"

"Now" She said. Kakashi and Iruka both stood back. Hinata opened her door to Naruto, she snatched him in and closed the door. Kakashi and Iruka ran to the maid. Hinata pushed one of the buttons on the wall, the door Kakashi was running towards shut in their faces.

"What?!?! Kakashi said. "No!!" Kakashi said beating on the door.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I closed and locked the door. I didn't need them going and telling daddy we're alone" She said.

Naruto went over to the wall and tried pushing the button. Hinata quickly slapped down his hand with her's. "Stop right there" she said.

"Move!" Naruto said pushing her to the side. Naruto pushed the button again, but nothing worked. "huh?" Naruto said continuously pushing the button.

"It doesn't work" Hinata said. Naruto turned towards her and jacked her up by the collar of her dress.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You have to put in a nine digit password" Hinata said smirking. Naruto slammed her against the wall.

"Put it in!" Naruto said.

"You don't want me to do that" Hinata said smiling.

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you have me jacked against the wall like this, I can get you killed. Second: What would they do to your poor father?" Hinata said tilting her head to the side. Naruto let her go. "Thats better. Disobey me again, and I'll kill your father" She said slapping him. She soon started laughing at Naruto. "Its so funny! Seeing you defenseless. Its so hilarious" She said walking over to the balcony. "Oh, I forgot. Naruto, this is Sakura" Hinata said in a polite tone.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno. And you?" Sakura asked reaching out her hand.

"If your friends with her, I don't want to associate with you" Naruto said.

"You got a ficety one this time" Sakura said.

"I know, he talks too much to. He acts like he's in charge or something" Hinata said.

"Both of you are monsters" Naruto said.

"He does talk too much. So, how has he been overall today?" Sakura asked.

"Well, theres still lots of things to do today. Its only about 12:30 AM, we have ALL day to have fun" Hinata said.

"Super, I'll go get Kiba so he can meet our new friend" Sakura said.

"WHo said I was your friend?!?!" Naruto said.

"Well, you don't really have a choice" Sakura said running out of the room.

"Its just you and me again. Now that we're are alone, wanna choke me again?" Hinata asked showing her neck to him.

"Keep doing that and I might just will" Naruto said.

"C'mon on ahead. I'm just DYING to kill your father" She said smiling. Naruto was defenseless. He couldn't do anything to harm her, nothing at all. Its like trying to break adamant with a rock. Naruto just sat there on the floor, waiting for this day to end. He couldn't do anything about it. Its horrible feeling like you can't do anything. He has no power, he has nothing. And anything he does might get his father killed.

"There is nothing I can do, is there?" Naruto said asking himself.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing cunt. I wasn't talking to you" Naruto said.

"Keep'em coming. Hmm? Do you smell that? I think thats a little farm being burnt down because of a boy didn't keep his mouth shut" Hinata said.

"Have you ever heard of that story when the mean girl gets what she deserves?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah I did. And she got everything she wanted" Hinata said twirling onto her bed.

"I don't understand why your doing this. Your doing this because you can?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have to answer a peasant like you" Hinata said.

"Fine" Naruto sai looking the other way. They stayed like that until Sakura got back with Kiba.

"Okay, we're here!!" Sakura said.

"Okay, lets go!!" She said heading out the door with Naruto, Sakura and Kiba. They walked around the kingdom and talked for hours, they went to the court yard and sat by the fountain, the went to the "Imagination room", where theres lots of different places. Like, The Sand village, Water village, the Fire Leaf village and much more. Naruto was amazed on how big the palace was. It was beautiful and big, it had almost everything except people. It was a nice huge mansion but it lacked the people walking around, the ramen shops, the homes. The room only had some of the land marks in them, not the whole actual mini village. Naruto watched Hinata said bye to her friends and Naruto was finally let go so he could go home. Naruto turned around and looked at her. She stood there, looking at the sky. From where Naruto was standing, it looks like she is day dreaming. But Naruto doesn't care, its probably for the destruction of mankind. Naruto ran home. He ran inside and locked the door. He turned around to see Kyuubi on the couch with his dad.

"Dad! Kyuubi!!" Naruto said running and hugging them both.

"Are you okay?! what did they do to you?!" Kyuubi asked sniffing him.

"Nothing, but she mostly only threatened me about killing you and burning down our farm" Naruto said.

"Well, it going to be okay" Arashi said.

"No its not. I have to go there tomorrow, the day after, and the day after!!" Naruto said running up stairs.

"Naruto!!" Arashi screamed but Naruto ran into his room, closed the door and locked it behind him. He ran and layed in his bed and cried. Kyuubi came up stairs and scratched on Naruto's door.

"C'mon Naruto. Your dads doing all he can. If he could do more, he would. But he can't, so please Naruto come out of your room" Kyuubi said sitting by the door. Naruto didn't listen to him. Naruto cried and cried until he fell asleep. Naruto didn't want to wake up from his dream, ever. He dreamed about him and his dad never met Hinata and Sakura on that night. Instead, they found two girl bodies under a bridge and they were smashed to death. Naruto was having the best dream in his life. But he would have to wake up again. So he could see that smile on his dads face. So he can joke around with Kyuubi. So he can laugh, smile, eat, drink, and get married. But, His dreams of reality are being crushed by Hinata. If only if they would stop. If only.....................

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!! It was much longer than the chapters previous to this, yes? I hope you enjoyed it. And like always! Read & review!!**


	6. Episode VI: Breakfast

**Sorry it took so long for this new chapter!! I've been really busy with christmas stuff, so its been difficult to get back on the pc and type stuff. I will make this chapter longer than the previous cause you waited too long for somthing the same length, or shorter. I hopoe you enjoy!! And for those who are seeing Avatar, you rock!!!

* * *

**

'If only I could sleep forever. But I know that cant happen. Well, if I die it could, but then I would upset my dad and Kyuubi. (Sighs). Life sucks. And so does death. No matter what you do, you cant escape sorrow. It gets you in life, and after. Its something that is truly infinite.' Naruto thought. Waking up, Naruto lifted his head off the pillow. Getting out of his bed, he remembered what happened last night. 'I shouldn't have ran off from my dad & Kyuubi like that. It was selfish' Naruto thought. "I should go down and apologize" Naruto said walking to his door. He opened it and traveled down his stairs into his living room. Looking at the clock, he realized that it was about the time to do the chores. (6:00AM) He put on his shoes and went outside. walking into the sun, it blinded Naruto. He covered his eyes with his right hand. Naruto eyes adjusted to the light, Naruto moved his hand below his eyes. Staring at the sun like he hasnt seen it in years. Naruto remembered he has chores and got to work. He worked until 10:00Am. "Phew!!! all the work is done." Naruto looked across the field. Realizing how much he worked made him feel even more tired. Naruto walked back towards his home. going through the back door, it lead him straight to the kitchen. Seeing the plates on the table, Naruto figured it was time to eat. He sat down at the table looking at the 5 plates. "%?" Naruto questioned. "Why is there five plates sitting on the table? Only three people live here though" Naruto said. "Maybe dad just forgot, I'll put them back-"

"I didn't forget" Arashi said walking up with the cups.

"Huh? No, obviously, you miss-counted. there is only three people here-" Naruto stopped talking immediately after he saw Hinata, Iruka and Kakashi walk in the kitchen. "What're you doing here?!?!" Naruto questioned.

"Its not a crime to come and eat breakfast" Kakashi said.

"It is when you're a bastard!" Naruto said agitated.

"Naruto stop it! there's no reason to act in such a bad manner. And that didnt make any sense! Bastards deserve to eat as well!! its not their faults there bastards anyway!" Arashi said.

"Hey! I'm no bastard!!" Kakashi said.

"Yes you are" Arashi said.

"What did you say?!" Kakashi asked.

"Would you like lemonade, or water?" Arashi asked trying to avoid the other question.

"Water please" Iruka said.

"I'll take your lemonade Mr. Uzumaki" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry what?" Arashi asked.

"The bitch said- I mean Hinata. Oh well, same thing. Hinata might as well be bitch in Korean. But she said water" Naruto said.

"Thanks for your help, Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

"Your so like, not welcome" Naruto said. Hinata crossed her arms at the table.

"Now now, dont argue with the peasant. It will only anger you" Iruka said.

"My son's no peasant, bitch" Arashi said.

"What?!?!" He asked.

"I said, my son will serve you your drink" Arashi said smiling.

"Good. And add a lemon to it. For some reason, it makes it look more appetizing to me" Iruka said.

"Thats because you're a fucking moron" Arashi said.

"What was that?!?!" Iruka asked.

"I said, would you like a big slice of lemon, or a small? Jeez, people cant hear these days" Arashi said smirking.

"I don't care" Iruka said. Arashi cut him a thin slice. "I don't want it that thin!!" Iruka said.

"But you said you didn't care" Arashi said.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want it that thin! Jeez. Cut it thicker" Iruka said.

"Freakin' woman" Arashi said.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I said, Freakin' lemon. Whats wrong with your ears today? you have a problem hearing?" Arashi asked.

"Well, actually since you asked. When I was younger-"

"Yeah, I don't care. I didnt expect you to actually tell me" Arashi said slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Fine! you swine! dont listen. But you're missing out!" Iruka said. Kakashi was waving his hands in the manner of "NO!! its terrible!!"

"Oh, I'm sure I am. So, pancakes? Or waffles?" Arashi asked.

"Waffles" Iruka and Kakashi said.

"Pancakes!" Naruto and Hinata said. 'Damn!! that disgusting thing agrees on what I want! I didn't think it was possible for things so evil to even taste things besides fear.' Naruto thought.

'Well, at least we have something in common' Hinata thought. 'Which I hate' Hinata also thought.

"Okay, pancakes it is" Arashi said.

"Why pancakes?!" Iruka and Kakashi asked.

"Because, the pancake votes beat waffles" He said.

"No it didn't!!! It was two against two" Iruka said.

"No, I actually want pancakes too" Arashi said.

"Your opinion doesn't matter" Iruka said.

"Why?" Arashi asked.

"Cause if it does, pancakes win" Kakashi said.

"Fine. Kyuubi." Arashi said.

"With pleasure" He said.

"Okay, you will be the tie breaker. Just choose which one you want. Pancakes, or waffles?" Arashi asked.

"Hey! if you choose waffles, I'll throw you a bone." Kakashi said.

"Ah, no thanks. I'll choose pancakes" Kyuubi said.

"Why?!" Kakashi asked.

"Because, pancakes are more feeling than waffles. and I like the way they taste more" Kyuubi said.

"Fine. I guess its pancakes" Kakashi said. Arashi started preparing the ingredients. Naruto left the kitchen, and went up stairs to his room. He went up there til food was ready. He was closing his door until he felt something stop him.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Looking around his door. He saw Hinata's foot stopping him from closing his door. "What're you doing? I thought you disliked me. Why are you up stairs alone with me?" Naruto asked.

"I never said I hated you. I just said you talked too much. And besides, I want to see what your room looks like" Hinata said.

"Why? Its very small compared to your room. You happy?" Naruto said.

"NO. I'm not" Hinata said.

"Why?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"Cause I want to see it. I don't want to hear your fugly voice describe it. Thats gross" Hinata said.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Naruto said.

"Have you listened to yourself lately? Or ever?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I do listen to myself sing, but I just never-"

"I didn't want to actually hear an explanation. I just wanted you to shut the fuck up" Hinata said opening his door.

"Hey! Fine, don't listen. But you're missing- Hey! I sound exactly like my Iruka!!! This writer sucks! He cant think of anything else to type" Naruto said crossing his arms.

(Writer) "Do you want me to erase you from the rest of the chapter?"

"No. You cant even do that! I'm the main character, you cant just push me aside. There would be nothing to type about" Naruto said.

(Writer) "The world doesn't revolve around you Naruto. You're just in it. I can simply put the main character as Shikamaru. And everyone will forget about you, bitch"

"Fine, I'll shut my mouth" Naruto said.

(Writer) "Good."

Hinata turned around. "Who're you talking to?" Hinata asked.

"Shut up cunt. It wasn't you" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Fine. Lunatic" Hinata whispered. Hinata looked around the room. It wasn't a bad size. For a peasant. But his room was cozy. It felt like home. Hinata was rubbing her hand across the wall, until she got to his bed. She sat down on it. It felt so right. Being there. And not in that castle. Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto. "Your rooms terrible. Its not even habitable for roaches" Hinata said, completely lying about what she truly thinks.

"My room wasn't made for you, Princess. It was made for me. And it appears, that we have different opinions" Naruto said.

'Not really' Hinata thought. 'I adore your room. I only wish I had a room like this' Hinata thought. Naruto walked over and started dusting his mattress. "Huh? you dust your mattress?" Hinata asked.

"No. Not really" Naruto said.

"Then why now?" Hinata asked.

"Your rotten butt-crack just touched it. I think anything should be dusted after your ass touched it" Naruto said.

"Jerk! My butt-crack never touched your bed!!" Hinata shouted.

"Yes it did" Naruto said, as he continued to dust.

"I'm wearing clothes. My butt just doesn't seep through it!!" Hinata said.

"You know why your mom was arrested, and why you had surgery when you were a little girl?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why? Hinata asked.

"Because, your momma was so fat, she was arrested at the airport for having over ten pounds of crack" Naruto said.

"But, my mom didn't do drugs-oh! you bastard!! thats gross!!" Hinata said. Naruto started laughing. Hinata started laughing too. Naruto and Hinata sat up there and talked for an hour. Naruto smelt pancakes and ended their conversation. He escorted Hinata back to the Kitchen. The pancakes were done. there was so many of them. lots of different flavors.

"Wow dad, you really out done yourself!" Naruto said looking at the pancakes, omelet, breakfast patties, breakfast links, hash browns and grits. And the home made maple syrup. Naruto was at awe. "C'mon lets eat!" Naruto said. Hinata didn't know why Naruto and everyone else was surprised by the food. She has seen plenty more food in a plate at the castle. Hinata got a blueberry pancake. She put maple syrup on top. She was a little afraid to take a bite. But looking at everyone else chomp down their food, she wasn't that scared anymore. So she took the pancake off the cross.

"Sorry Jesus, looks like you do have to be burned" Hinata said putting him back on, and lighting it. She turned her attention to the pancake on her plate. She picked it up with her fork and took a bite. Hinata never tasted a pancake so good. It was just right. And it was so fluffy. Hinata chomped down the pancakes like Michael Jackson picking up a little boy. Naruto noticed how fast she ate it. He didn't say anything though. He didn't want to start the conversation between himself, and the devil. They finished breakfast around 1:30PM.

"Ahh. I have to admit. Those were the best pancakes I ever had. Thank you Mr. Uzumaki for having me" Iruka said.

"Yeah, me too" Kakashi said eating more.

"Yes. I want to thank you also for your hospitality Mr. Uzumaki" Hinata said.

"You're welcome" Arashi said. He walked Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka to the door. He said his farewell to them. Arashi closed the front door, and turned towards Naruto. "They weren't that bad." Arashi said.

"Yeah, thats because they were in front of you" Naruto said.

"Ugh, they aren't that bad. Well, anyway, I'm going out to the market. You wanna come?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do" Naruto said. Him and his dad left to the market. Naruto was carrying a few bags. "Hey, dad" Naruto asked.

"What?" Arashi said.

"What does a princess mean when she says 'freedom'?" Naruto asked.

"Where did that come from?" Arashi asked.

"Oh, I was just asking" Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, princesses and/or prince's, are never granted to live the castle. Sometimes they let the royal descendants on the barrier of the castle grounds, but any further is off limits. Most of the time, they just lock them up until they become a certain age. Like our princess. She has been locked up until the age of 15. She was released from the castle a week ago." Arashi said.

"Oh. Thats what she meant by freedom" Naruto said.

"What?" Arashi said.

"Nothing" Naruto said. They left the market at dusk. Naruto and his father made it home by 8:00PM. putting up the groceries and the new tools they bought, Naruto skipped up stairs to his room. Naruto stopped before he went to bed. He forgot to tell Kyuubi and his father goodnight. So he turned around and skipped down stairs. He walked into the living room with his father. "Hey dad. What was up with you earlier? You were dissing them right in their faces" Naruto said.

"Well, they were jerks, they deserved it." Arashi said.

"And you say I talk too much" Naruto said.

"You do. And goodnight. You have a long day tomorrow at that castle. You should get as must rest as possible" He said.

"Yeah, you're right. Night" Naruto said hugging his father and Kyuubi. He ran off to his room. He laid down, and he closed his eyes. Not wanting the next day to come, but wanting it at the same time. Naruto rolled over on his back and put his and towards the ceiling. "Tomorrow is another day of hell." Naruto said. He soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter isnt top notch. It's 3:00AM in the morning, and I written this thing within one hour. I'm tired as heck. Oh, I'm also looking for people to play Left 4 Dead 2 with!! So hit me up with your G.T. (Gamer Tag). Read & Review!!**


	7. Episode VII: The Investigation Part I

Naruto woke up the very next morning. The sun was peeking in from his window across the room. Naruto rolled out of bed and went down stairs to be greeted by his father, Kyuubi, Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto put his hands in the air and opened his mouth very wide. "What the hell are you guys doing here so early?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"The...princess..." Iruka said slamming his head against the table the very next second.

"What the heck?! Whats wrong with him?" Naruto said poking him with a broom.

"The princess made us stay up all night." Kakashi said with both eyes closed leaning back in a chair.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked still poking Iruka.

"Cause I wanted them too. Do I need another reason?" Hinata asked. Naruto stopped poking Iruka and stood up straight.

"Actually, you do." Naruto said. Hinata simply ignored him and turned her attention to Arashi.

"So, how long have you been living here?" She asked. Arashi stopped what he was doing, and looked towards Hinata.

"Well, lets see. I think its been around twelve years. Yeah, about that much." Arashi said.

"Oh. And, how old are you, Mr. Uzumaki?" Hinata asked. Arashi started to scratch the back of his head.

"Is that a question you really need to know?" Arashi asked chuckling.

"Actually, it is. And if you don't tell me, I'm going to tell my father you refused to answer the princess." She said smiling. Arashi bit is bottom lip in defeat. Arashi was about to open is mouth until Naruto cut him of.

"I'm 15!" Naruto said. Hinata turned her head his way.

"Did I ask you?" She said looking annoyed.

"Hmm...no. But I thought you might wanted to know, though." Naruto said.

"And why would you think that?" Hinata asked.

"Cause you wanted to. Do you need another reason?" Naruto said while smiling on the inside.

"Ugh, whatever. We're leaving. C'mon Kakashi and Iruka!" Hinata said while marching out the front door. Her goons quickly followed after. Arashi looked at Naruto.

"I'm not your child. Your mine. you don't have to protect me, I can protect myself." Arashi said.

"No you can't. You are a total push over." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Yeah you're right." Arashi said.

"So, does that mean I don't have to do my chores?!" Naruto said smiling and with his eyes twinkling.

"Okay, one: How are your eyes doing that? two: Hell no. You better go do them. And three: I like soccer." Arashi said.

"Okay. One: Its because I'm special. Two: You arent very much a push over. And three: what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter. get to work." Arashi said smiling at Naruto. Naruto knew what that smile meant. 'Do what the hell I say, or die'. It was simple enough to understand. Naruto worked at his chores til' 12:00 PM. Naruto walked back inside to only be shocked by the sight of Hinata standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking annoyed.

"Its time to go!" Hinata said cheerfully. Naruto put his hand on his chin.

'Why is she so happy all of a sudden? Whatever it is, I don't like it'. "Okay, let me go take a shower and get dres-!"

"No need! You will shower at the castle!" Kakashi said standing behind Hinata.

"Wha-?! At the castle?! But why?!" Naruto asked.

"No questions. C'mon!" Iruka said grabbing on to him and snatching him out his front door. They threw him in the carriage, and rode off. They soon arrived at the castle. They took Naruto out and brought him inside. They arrived in the main room. Naruto noticed on the way in, that they were a lot of guards searching around the castle. They threw Naruto onto the floor in front of the king. Hinata walked up beside her father and faced Naruto.

"Father, it can be HIM!!" Hinata pointed at him.

"No. A peasant? And why him? Are you even sure he is worthy?" He asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he be? I wouldn't have him at my side at all times if I didn't think so, father!!" Hinata said.

"Fine if you think so-

"What the hell are you talking about?!?! You are talking about me as if I'm not here!!" Naruto shouted while standing up.

"If you value your tongue, you should know not to interrupt me again." The King said.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but! What are you talking about? And why are all the guards looking around the castle?" Naruto asked.

"Well, thats exactly why you are here. Someone has managed to break in the castle. We think they were targeting my daughter-Hinata." He said looking at her.

"It figures." Naruto said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, how may I assist?" Naruto said.

"We want you to investigate." Hinata said.

"Investigate how they got in? Or who they are?" Naruto asked.

"Both." Hiashi said.

"What? I'm not fit out to be a detective" Naruto said

"Hinata believes that you are capable, so I just have to take her word on it." Hiashi said.

"But- But!" Naruto said

"We'll make a good team!" Hinata said smiling.

'Oh jeez. Its one thing to pretend to be a detective. But its another thing to be paired with the Asswipe'. Naruto thought. "Fine-"

"No Hinata. You will be kept in the dining room with your cousin, Neji." Hiashi said.

"But! I should be able to go and look for the person who is trying to kill me!!" Hinata said.

"Do NOT speak back to me like that ever, again." Hiashi said.

"Yes, Father." Hinata said looking down.

"Good. Naruto, you will go to the courtyard and meet up with Kakashi and Iruka and ask them on details so far." Hiashi said escorting his daughter to the dining room.

Naruto made his way to the courtyard. Seeing Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto made his way over to them. "Hey, what do you guys have so far?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi turned around and faced Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kakashi said.

"Actually-" Naruto was interrupted.

"Shut up. Did he tell you to speak?" Iruka asked.

"Yes he did. He asked what am I doing here, and I was about to give him an explanation-"

"I didnt exactly ask you. I just wondered what you were doing here" Kakashi said.

"Well, since no one else will speak for me, I have to say it myself so I can explain. So, therefore, I have to talk-"

"We give no shit about what you have to say, Chicken-Shit." Kakashi said.

"Let me finish! Jesus. The next one who cuts me off, will be brutalized!! Understood?" Naruto said. Kakashi and Iruka shook there head very enthusiastically. "Okay, good. So, what do we have so far-?" Naruto was interrupted again.

"Nothing. All we know is that they came in, headed towards Hinata's room. Killed a few guards, and left." Kakashi said. Naruto held his hand up to his chin.

"Hmm. Interesting. Did they take anything?" Naruto asked.

"No. Nothing seems to be missing-"

"Hey! We just got a report from Asuma. Saying that whoever broke in, took Hiashi's sister-in-law hair pin." A guard said. Naruto turned his head back at Kakashi.

"Would Hiashi's step sister be here by any chance? Maybe I could have a word with her." Naruto asked.

"Thats impossible." Iruka said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"She died twelve years ago." Kakashi said looking towards the ground.

"Oh... I'm sorry to here that. But, how did she die?" Naruto asked.

"She was drowned. Drowned in her husbands blood." Kakashi said balling up his fist. Naruto jaw dropped.

'Drowned in her husbands blood?! Who would be so sick to do that?' Naruto thought putting his hand over his mouth. Naruto looked towards Kakashi. "Do you think the person that killed her, could be the culprit behind this?!" Naruto asked.

"No." Kakashi said.

"But how are you so sure-?!"

"Because I killed her!!" Kakashi said walking away. Naruto gasped in disbelief.

'Sure I don't like the guy, but I don't think he would kill anybody. And if he killed her, why would he be sad about it?' Naruto thought.

"Its best not to think about it." Iruka said. Naruto looked towards him.

"Wow, for a jackass, you are really good at reading minds. You should make it into a career." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know right. I should totally do that." Iruka said.

Naruto turned in the opposite direction. "You knew I didn't want an explanation, but yet, you defy my wishes?" Naruto said looking back at him.

"Of course. Doing the opposite of what YOU want is freakin' fun! You should try it sometime!" Iruka said.

"Yeah, I do that every day. Like when I talk to you. Or when I breathe next to you. Or when I breathe the same as you. Or even-"

"I get it! Jesus christ, you're an ass." Iruka said crossing his arms.

"Haha. Not really. you just take stuff too seriously." Naruto said.

"No, thats not true!!" Iruka said.

"Cry me a river-"

"Hey, did you get any more dirt on the investigation?" A man said walking towards Naruto and Iruka.

"N-no sir!" Iruka said saluting.

"No need to be so formal, Iruka." The man said. The man looked towards Naruto. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I was asked (more like forced), to investigate on what happened earlier today. About the break in. And might I ask who you are?" Naruto said.

"Oh, of course. My name is Neji Hyuuga. I am apart of the noble family. I'm Hinata's cousin." Neji said.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Naruto said smiling. 'Wow, this guy seems different. Unlike everyone else, he seems sane. hopefully he is actually sane, unlike his rotten cousin.' Naruto thought.

"Nice to meet you to. If you don't mind me asking, who thought you would be suited for the job of investigating?" Neji asked.

"Hinata did-"

"It figures. She would choose a run-down little farm boy, to do a man's job." He said.

'Wow!! He is a complete dick. What the hell got into him?' "Hey, what the hell is your problem?!" Naruto said.

"My problem? The fact that the king would let such a little worthless shit into the castle, disgust me and makes me question his judgment." Neji said.

"You-!" Naruto was interrupted by Iruka's hand in front of his face.

"Don't waste your breath. He is just in a bad mood." Iruka said.

"What do you know about me?!" Neji said back handing Iruka. Iruka fell to the ground. Catching himself before his face hit. But to only be introduced by Neji's foot to his face. "You shit! You know nothing of me!!" He said. he picked up his foot and started stomping him. When he lifted his foot again, Naruto pushed him back. Neji flew over towards barrels and collided into them. Naruto knelt down to aid Iruka. Neji stood up, and pulled his sword out his sheath. "You little pack rat! I'll destroy you!" He said running towards Naruto. Naruto backed away from Iruka, and stood up. Naruto turned around and ran. Ran for his dear life. Neji continued to follow Naruto. Naruto soon ran into a wall with a sticks and barrels lying around. He turned around to face Neji.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! First you attack me for no reason, and now you try to kill me?!" Naruto asked.

"You dare say that theres something wrong with me... you bastard!!" Neji said facing his sword towards Naruto while running at full speed. Naruto braced himself for the inevitable blade through his body. Naruto closed his eyes in scare. Naruto waited, and waited, but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of him blocking Neji's attack. Naruto was in disbelief, to see Kakashi saving him. Kakashi threw back Neji with a simple movement of his blade. Neji fell down on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Neji asked.

"I'm doing my job. What about you?" Kakashi asked putting his sword in his sheath. Neji grabbed the dirt on the ground next to him, and he started smashing it in his hand.

"You!" Neji stood up, and walked off at a fast pace. Naruto walked towards Kakashi.

"I just want to thank you for saving me." Naruto said. Kakashi looked back at him.

"You're welcome. Chicken shit!" Kakashi started laughing.

"You jackface!!" Naruto said.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long. I would have updated it earlier, but my brother was in a serious accident. And also, sorry if it isn't as funny or hilarious as it used to be.**


	8. Episode VIII: The Investigation Part II

**Sorry it took me so long! Lots of stuff to do. And anybody who has a Playstation 3 should totally add me to their friends list! my Playstation Network account is Pin-Dragon. Now, on to the story!

* * *

**

Naruto walked beside Kakashi. "So, do you have any clue whats going on? I'm actually puzzled right now. I don't know where to begin or where to end" Naruto said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to follow him. Kakashi started walking towards the castle.

"I Don't know either. Its really strange why someone would attack now. I mean, where about to make a peace treaty to the other kingdom, Uchiha. We're about to grow in strength, and in men. Who would attack so foolishly?" Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto put his left hand on his chin.

'He's right. Why would someone attack now? Unless they want the two kingdoms to fight each other, theres no other explanation.' Naruto thought. 'Before I go and make assumptions, I should gather more information' Naruto thought as he walked into the palace with Kakashi. Kakashi took Naruto to the crime scene. Where the shinobi's lied dead on the floor. It was a gruesome scene - Blood everywhere. Organs on walls. These Ninjas were destroyed. Utter and complete annihilation. Naruto nearly gagged. He could barely hold back his vomit. Seeing dead bodies for the first time made Naruto dizzy. Naruto fell back against the wall. He slid down onto the floor. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and kneel before him.

"Yeah. Its pretty damn bad." Kakashi said looking back at it.

"Who could even fathom of doing this?" Naruto asked him, in complete shock.

"I don't know. That's why you're here" Kakashi said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You want me to see who did this?" Naruto asked pointing his fingers in the direction of the bodies.

"Yes. Hinata places her tust in you, to figure out who killed the guards." Kakashi said.

"But why? She hates me! Why in the world would she make me do this?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. If she hates you, why would you be here personal slave?" Kakashi asked.

" I don't know! I fucking don't know! How about you tell me? I've been kept in the dark for quite sometime now!" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? We hid no secrets from you." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah? What about Hinata?" Naruto said.

"What about her?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"She's lying. Your lying. Why is Neji's mother dead? What aren't you people telling me!" Naruto asked while slamming his hand on the table next to him. Kakashi's eyes widened, then quickly darted to the other side of the room. "I knew it! Tell me how she died-!"

"I killed her dammit! I already told you, and thats the end of it!" Kakashi said slamming his hand into the wall and then walked away. Naruto's anger soon turned into confusion.

'What the hell? Why won't he tell me? Maybe I should go and ask someone else. Maybe they know how she died.' Naruto thought. Naruto made his way through the corridors to Hinata. Naruto walked into the room and walked up to Hinata. "Hinata, I need to ask you something." Naruto said.

Hinata turned around to face Naruto. "Why would I answer any of your questions?" Hinata said crossing her arms.

"This isn't the time to play around Hinata. This question is regarding about your life" Naruto said.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place. What is it?" Hinata asked.

"How did your aunt die?" Naruto asked. Hinata made a face so surprised, it looks like she just had a revelation. "What?" Naruto said crossing his arms, wondering why she looked so surprised.

"Umm, Naruto. I don't know where you get your information from, but I never had a aunt" Hinata said. Naruto was in shock.

'What? She doesn't have an aunt? What the hell is going on? When I asked Kakashi about it, he didn't say she didn't exist, he said he killed her. Which means she does, well, did exist. Is it a possibility that Hinata didn't know she had one?' Naruto thought. 'Aaawww!' Naruto thought while scratching his head. "Hinata, do you have a deceased aunt?" Naruto asked her again.

"Didn't I just answer this question? And again, no." Hinata said.

"But Kakashi said she died. Better yet, he said he killed her" Naruto said staring at Hinata.

"Killed her...? Oh! Neji's mother! Why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" Hinata asked.

"I did! I asked did your aunt die" Naruto said.

"SHE wasn't my aunt. She was some whore that my uncle had sex with." Hinata said.

"Do not speak about my mother that way!" Neji said walking towards Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stepped back from Hinata and her psycho cousin. "My mother was no such thing! Maybe yours, but not mine Hinata." Neji said. Hinata slapped Neji.

"My mother was NOT a whore. She loved me very much, and she was faithful to my father" Hinata said. Neji put his hand on his red cheek. He stared at Hinata with a devilish look.

"You don't ever don't me!" Neji said getting in his fighting stance. "I'll make you pay-!"

"Enough!" Hiashi said walking to Hinata and Neji.

"Father He-!"

"SILENCE! What are you two doing? Fighting in the palace like peasants. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Hiashi said.

"None sense! Because of her I'm being punished? She should be punished Uncle!" Neji said.

"You do not get to decide who gets punished. I do." Hiashi said.

"But-!"

"No buts, Neji. You will be sent to the next room, without your voice." Hiashi said.

'Wow. Now he can't talk. What are they? five?' Naruto thought. Neji stomped out of the room. Hinata sat down in the chair.

"Father, what are we going to do about what happened? I don't want to die!" Hinata shouted.

"Ugh, Hinata, You're not going to die. Your being over dramatic." Hiashi said slapping his forehead. Hinata stood up out of the chair and picked up Naruto's hands and put them in hers.

"Naruto. I place my life in your hands. Please figure out who's doing this." Hinata said with a serious.

'Wow. She's actually placing her trust in me. What got into her?' Naruto thought.

"Well, you get back to investigating on who's killing people, and I'll go investigate whats to eat in the kitchen." Hiashi said walking out. Hinata turned to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, like I'll entrust you with my life." Hinata said letting go of Naruto's hands. 'Wow. I just realized. Out of all the stuff we went through, I've never held his hand. This is the first time.' Hinata thought. She started blushing and feeling disgusted at the same time.

'Wait! Did she just hold my hands? Why would she even touch me? Well, it must have been only an act for her father.' Naruto thought looking at his hands. Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"Well, whats taking you so long? Go find out who killed me!" Hinata said.

"Don't you mean 'find out who's trying to kill you'?" Naruto said.

"Whatever..." Hinata said sitting down in the chair. "All I ever wanted was to-" Hinata was interrupted.

"The Uchiha's are here." A guard said notifying Hinata. "I will escort you to the main entrance for your safety." He said.

"Okay, thank you." Hinata said depressed standing up. She walked down the corridors with Naruto and the guards. They made it to the main entrance, seeing two males and a female standing at the door. Hinata walked beside her two favorite guards (Kakashi and Iruka). "Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Its nice to see you again. Madara, Itachi & Akemi Uchiha." Hinata said greeting them. They walked in and took a seat.

"Hello. I'm Madara's wife, Akemi. I'm surprised you know my name. We live in the southern region. That's a four day travel." Akemi said.

"Well, I'm fascinated by your kingdom. Seeing that its the biggest kingdom in the world, why wouldn't I know about you. Your my idle" Hinata said.

"Oh really? Then we have lots to talk about." She said smiling and walking down the hall with Hinata. Kakashi and Iruka followed quickly after. Naruto stayed in the front room with the two male Uchiha's.

"So, who might you be?" Madara asked, sipping his wine.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's an honor being in your presence." Naruto said and bowed.

"Hahaha. Stop being so formal. I'm not like everyone here, I'm a relaxed guy actually" Madara said.

"Oh." Naruto said, moving towards some chairs to sit down.

"So, why are you here, if you aren't about of the royal, or noble family?" Itachi asked.

"I'm...I'm Hinata's personal slave." Naruto said. Madara's nice soft eyes, instantaneously changed to an evil dark shard. Naruto shook in fear. 'What the heck? This guy is all nice for one second. And all psycho in the next!' Naruto thought.

"What did you say?" Madara asked standing up out of his chair, and breaking the wine glass in his right hand by cheer force of his grip. Naruto gulped and stood up. He started walking backwards.

"I-I said that I'm-!" Naruto was interrupted.

"Oh, no one told me that the guest arrived!" Hiashi said walking in. Madara eyes quickly changed back to his nice soft caring eyes. He looked back at Naruto.

"We will continue our conversation later." Madara whispered to Naruto. He changed his direction to Hiashi. "Now, about the men you want me to bring here" He said sitting down in the chair with Hiashi. Naruto backed up against the wall, and slid down it holding his chest.

'Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! What the hell was that?' Naruto thought as his heart nearly plopped out of his chest from fear. 'Why does everyone around hear have two personalities? Why the fuck is Madara so surprised that Hinata has a personal slave. Is she not supposed to?' Naruto thought while sitting on the floor, as the adrenaline coursed throughout his body.

"What? You want me to send 400 men? Are you insane?" Madara asked.

"Look Madara, you may not know what this feels like, but my daughters life is at danger!" Hiashi said standing out of his chair. Madara's black eyes turned red within seconds. He stood up and threw the wine across the room.

"I told you to never bring that up!" Madara said slamming his hand against the arm of the chair.

"Look, Madara-"

"No! Itachi! Call Akemi. We're leaving" Madara said grabbing his coat and marching towards the door.

"Wait, Madara-!"

"You will regret this, Hiashi. Without my men, your daughter will die." Madara said closing the door behind him. Itachi and his aunt walked to the main entrance door.

"Well, bye Hinata. Have a good time while it lasts" Akemi said. Akemi and Itachi left the palace and hoped in there carriage. Hiashi closed the door and faced towards Hinata.

"Father-!"

"Goodnight, Hinata" Her father said walking past her to his bedroom. Hinata put her head down. Naruto walked into the room. He heard the entire conversation from the hall way.

'That must suck. Being cut off by your father. Nearly being assassinated today, and get in a fight with your only cousin. Wow, her life is harsh. But she deserves it' Naruto thought.

"Shut up" Hinata said. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't say anything though" Naruto said puzzled.

"I know what your going to say. Everything that happened so far, I deserved it" Hinata said.

'Wow. She can read minds.' Naruto thought. "Well, its true. Your a total b to the i and the t-c-!"

"What were you spelling out?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"I was spelling your mother's name. Would you like me to finish?" Naruto asked.

"No. I'm terribly sorry to even ask." Kakashi said.

"Well, theres more where that came from-!"

"Well sadly, it has to wait. Cause your going home" Kakashi said walking towards the doors.

"Wow, its time! Awesome! Lets go!" Naruto said. Hinata stood their looking at them leave the gates of the castle.

"Why do you get freedom and I don't?" Hinata asked dragging her hand across the wall.

Kakashi and Iruka made it to Naruto's home. "Well, we're on Dipshit Avenue 1307" Kakashi said looking back at Naruto.

"Wait, I thought we were dropping me off. Why are we at your house Kakashi?" Naruto asked with a smirk lifting on his face. Kakashi started grinding his teeth together.

"Shut up and get out of the car you little asswipe!" Kakashi said yelling at Naruto. Naruto hoped out in waved them good bye as they left.

'Wait! Why am I waving them good bye? It's not like we're friends. Are we?' Naruto asked himself. Naruto walked inside and went straight up stairs to his room. 'Getting some sleep would be good right about now' Naruto thought opening his door his bedroom to only see Kyuubi and his father sitting on his bed. "Wha? Whats going on?" Naruto asked.

"See I told you! Now you have to buy those dog snacks!" Kyuubi said.

"Dammit Naruto! Why the hell didn't you go to the living room before going to bed?" Arashi .?docid=17847558

"Well I'm tired" Naruto said.

"Thats no excuse!" Arashi said.

"What? Are you insane? What the hell happened while I was gone today?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. We made a bet where you would go today. And I said you would go straight to bed before doing anything else" Kyuubi said.

"And unfortunately, he was right." Arashi said. "Well, it doesn't matter. Get some sleep now you bastard child of mine" He said to Naruto while putting him in the bed.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked his father.

"I said, have a good night, and don't let my knives stab you in your sleep for making me lose that bet!" Arashi shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"I love you" Arashi said.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said. His father turned around and walked towards his door.

"Your so fucking deaf" Arashi said walking out.

"What was that, dad?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh. I said get some sleep while you can" He said closing the door. Naruto rolled over in bed. Looking at the ceiling, Naruto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. LOTS of stuff to do. Hope you like it, and like always R&R!**


End file.
